Abandoned
by TheseLovelyRoses
Summary: Sherlock lässt John im Stich. Immer wieder. John ist frustriert, doch er kommt irgendwie damit klar. Nur dieses Mal, da ist es anders. Dieses Mal gerät er deswegen in Lebensgefahr. - Angedeutet Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Heyho! Schön, dass sich jemand hierher verirrt hat! :D_

_Das ist meine erste Geschichte hier auf FF-net. Würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen, aber bitte seid nicht ganz so hart zu mir, ja?_

_Rated T to be on the safe side ;) Hab' mit Ratings noch nicht allzu viel Erfahrung ;D  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Nix meins, bis auf die Umsetzung einer Idee. Leider. Ich denke, Ihr wisst, was zu wem gehört. Wenn ich's doch noch mal aufschreiben soll, einfach anschreiben. Danke._  
><em>Die Idee kam mir, als ich Bruno Mars' "Grenade" gehört habe, ergo gibt es hier einige Parallelen (quasi eine Songfic ;D). Der Song gehört mir natürlich auch nicht ;P<em>

_Die Story ist bisher nicht gebetat. Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten oder mir schenken, damit ich etwas Schönes aus ihnen basteln kann ;P  
><em>

_Genug gelabert.  
><em>

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1<strong> - _**John**_

Wundervoll. Einfach wundervoll. Sherlock hatte ihn schon wieder im Stich gelassen.

Während zwei Polizisten ihn abführten, verfluchte er Sherlock und alles, was mit diesem zu tun hatte. Vor allem jedoch verfluchte er sich selbst. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Es war doch offensichtlich gewesen! So offensichtlich.

Bei Sherlock war alles wie gewonnen, so zerronnen; der Mann schien danach zu leben! Er nahm einfach, nahm alles, und gab doch nie etwas zurück. Verluste waren für den Detektiv irrelevant, betrafen sie doch nicht ihn.

_Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich mit diesem Mann nur Ärger haben würde! _Frustriert steigerte John sich immer mehr in seinen Groll über Sherlock Holmes. _Schon bei unserem ersten Treffen wusste er fast alles über mich, obwohl er mich kaum einmal angesehen hatte! Ich hingegen weiß bis jetzt so gut wie nichts über ihn. __Woher__ wusste er das alles?_

John ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hatte Sherlock erneut alles gegeben, was er war, was er hatte und ihn ausmachte, doch dieser hatte es einfach weggeschmissen.

Dabei verlangte er doch nicht viel als Gegenleistung. Er brauchte, wollte, nur ein kleines Zeichen seitens Sherlocks, das ihm bewies, dass John dem Detektiv zumindest nicht vollständig gleichgültig war. Aber das schien Sherlock nicht zu verstehen. Er verstand es nie; wahrscheinlich, weil es etwas mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen zu tun hatte.

John seufzte. Trotz allem würde er es immer wieder genau so machen.

Wie oft hatte man ihn mittlerweile bedroht? Wie oft hatte er sein Leben oder zumindest seine Gesundheit für Sherlock, wenn nicht sogar wegen Sherlock, für diesen eingesetzt und gefährdet? Er wusste es nicht mehr, und doch würde er sich für diesen Soziopathen erschießen lassen, würde sogar eine verdammte Granate für ihn fangen! Himmel, er hatte bereits eine Bombe umgeschnallt bekommen und wäre zusätzlich beinahe noch erschossen worden. Er würde für Sherlock sterben und es machte ihm kaum etwas aus. Schließlich hatte er selbst schon oft genug für diesen Mann getötet.

Sein einziges Problem war nur: Sherlock Holmes würde für ihn nicht dasselbe tun.

.

John war so sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Streifenwagen angehalten und die Polizisten ausgeschaltet wurden. Erst als er ziemlich schmerzhaft aus dem Wagen gezogen wurde, wurde er auch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und starrte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht Moriartys.

_Wundervoll. Ab jetzt kann es nur noch weiter abwärts gehen. Herzlichsten Dank, Sherlock. Ich hoffe, es bereitet dir zumindest ein bisschen Kopfzerbrechen, dass ich für dich gestorben sein werde._

Moriarty sagte etwas über Sherlock, doch John registrierte es gar nicht. Er war schon wieder in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen.

.

Nachdem es Moriarty beim letzten Mal bedauerlicherweise verwehrt geblieben war, John ins Jenseits zu befördern, hatte er sich dieses Mal etwas Einfaches, aber auch äußerst Interessantes für ihn ausgedacht.

Gefesselt und geknebelt stand John nun an einen Holzpfahl angebunden, während um ihn herum das Lagerhaus in Flammen aufging. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit seit seiner Entführung vergangen war, nicht einmal, wo er sich gerade befand, so sehr hatten seine Gedanken ihn eingenommen und abgelenkt.

Rauchwolken trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen und ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen; trotzdem erkannte er die Silhouette des plötzlich aus dem Rauch entsteigenden Mannes als die Person, die er war. Sherlock Holmes.

Da erinnerte John sich plötzlich.

_Du sagtest einst, du würdest mich brauchen. Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Sherlock. Wenn du mich wirklich bräuchtest, dann würdest du doch nicht dabei zusehen, wie ich verbrenne!_

Sherlock stand noch immer an derselben Stelle wie zuvor und beobachtete, wie die Flammen John immer näher kamen, um ihn schlussendlich einzuhüllen und zu verschlingen.

Ein bitteres, grausames Ende für einen treuen Freund und herzensguten Mann.

Eine einzelne Träne verließ Johns Auge und tropfte wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>So, das war's also auch schon. Das erste Kapitel meiner ersten Geschichte hier auf FF-net. Ich muss sagen, ich bin doch etwas nervös... Was haltet Ihr davon? Gut? Schlecht? Gibt es etwas zu verbessern? Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen! ^_^<em>

_Vorgesehen ist hierfür noch ein zweites Kapitel, dann ist "Abandoned" beendet. Dieses zweite Kapitel ist auch schon geschrieben. Ich denke, in den nächsten Stunden - spätestens bis Ende nächster Woche - werde ich auch das Kapitel noch uploaden. - Außer die Proteste sollten zu groß sein ;)  
><em>

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Rose_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo erneut ;)_

_Da ich bisher keine Proteste gehört habe (haha, ich habe auch einfach nicht genug Zeit dafür gelassen ;D), kommt hier nun also Kapitel 2._

_Ich hoffe, alles erklärt sich soweit von selbst. Disclaimer quasi wie zuvor; dieses Mal war die Hintergrundmusik jedoch "If today was your last day" von Nickelback. Parallelen dazu müssten, wenn überhaupt, aber nur sehr spärlich vorhanden sein._

_Auch dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat (ist das eigentlich ein Wort? :D)._

_Beide Kapitel wurden gerade nachbearbeitet, sodass nun zusätzliche Absätze da eingefügt sind, wo sie hingehörten - auch wenn mir das Ergebnis etwas missfällt, weil die Absätze nun durch Punkte "befestigt" werden mussten, aber So What. Falls jemand wissen sollte, wie man ansehnliche Absätze einfügen kann, bitte melden! :D  
><em>

_Ansonsten:_

**_Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt Euch. Viel Spaß! :)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2 - <em>Sherlock<em>**

Verdammt. John war schon wieder zurück geblieben.

Warum tat er das jedes Mal? Wollte John ihn ärgern? Es war doch klar, dass sie verfolgt werden würden!

Sonst war sein Kollege nicht so langsam. Wenn sie jemanden verfolgten, hielt John Watson Schritt, obwohl er ein gutes Stück kleiner war als Sherlock selbst und oft „Schmerzen" im Bein hatte. Er hielt nur dann nicht mit, wenn sie verfolgt wurden. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Wo war denn da bitte die Logik?

Sherlock verstand John einfach nicht.

Normalerweise gefiel es ihm, dass sein Mitbewohner nicht so… langweilig war wie alle anderen – sonst hätte er ihn auch nicht bei sich wohnen lassen –, aber im Moment ärgerte ihn das über alle Maßen.

Sherlock hielt ein Taxi an.

„Zur Polizeiwache."

Eilig stieg er ein und sie fuhren los. Während der Fahr war er so sehr mit dem Mysterium John beschäftigt, dass er fast die offensichtlichsten Hinweise übersah.

„Halten Sie an!", rief er, drückte dem Taxifahrer wahllos ein paar Scheine in die Hand – mittlerweile kümmerte John sich um derartige Unwichtigkeiten; warum hatte er zurückbleiben müssen? – sprang aus dem Taxi und sprintete zu dem einsam wirkenden Polizeifahrzeug.

Das Kennzeichen war das des Wagens, der John mitgenommen hatte. Und er war auch nicht verlassen. Zwei Polizisten hingen leblos in ihren Sitzen.

_Verdammt. John!_

_.  
><em>

Es dauerte zwei ganze Tage, bis er Johns Aufenthaltsort endlich herausgefunden hatte.

Zwei Tage, in denen er weder gegessen noch geschlafen hatte.

Mittlerweile wusste er, dass Moriarty John gefangen hielt. Das hatte er schon nach wenigen Stunden herausgefunden, was jedoch nicht sonderlich geholfen hatte.

Wenn Moriarty seine Finger im Spiel hatte, brachte jede verstreichende Sekunde John seinem Tod etwas näher, und er, der große Sherlock Holmes, hatte ganze 172.800 davon verstreichen lassen.

Während er nun also zu John eilte, stählte er sich innerlich für die Begegnung mit Moriarty. Jede dieser Begegnungen konnte seine letzte sein, das wusste er.

Sollte das hier nun also sein letzter Tag sein?

.

Endlich erreichte er die Lagerhalle, in der John festgehalten wurde. Sie brannte bereits lichterloh und für einen Moment setzte Sherlocks Herzschlag aus.

War er zu spät gekommen?

Er rannte an einer Regentonne vorbei, kam schlitternd zum Stehen, drehte um, rannte zurück, überprüfte das Wasser mit vier seiner Sinne – sehen, fühlen, riechen und schmecken – auf seine Richtigkeit – mit Spiritus in Feuer zu rennen war immer eine ganz schlechte Idee –, tauchte seinen Schal hinein, wickelte ihn sich über Mund und Nase und rannte in die brennende Lagerhalle.

Da war er.

_John! Er lebt. Ich bin noch nicht zu spät._

Als er seinen Kameraden und einzigen Freund jedoch genauer betrachtete, kroch langsam das Entsetzen in ihm hoch.

John war gefesselt und geknebelt, er schien Schmerzen im Bein zu haben und nur das Seil, dass ihn am Holzpfahl – der auch bald lichterloh brennen würde – festband, hielt in noch aufrecht, während die Flammen ihm immer näher kamen. Eine Flucht würde sich in jedem Fall als äußerst schwierig gestalten.

Dieser Gedanke und das daraus resultierende Entsetzen lähmten ihn und er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als den Namen des Mannes vor ihm in einem ewigen Mantra.

_John! Mein Gott, John!_

Dann registrierte er etwas, das er auf Grund zweier Dinge eigentlich gar nicht hätte sehen dürfen: Zum einen war er zuvor viel zu abgelenkt gewesen, zum anderen noch viel zu weit weg von John. Und doch sah er sie.

Eine einzelne Träne, die langsam Johns Wange hinunter tropfte und zu Boden fiel.

In dem Moment, da sie auf dem Boden aufkam und in tausende von kleinen Tropfen zerbarst, ging ein plötzlicher Ruck durch Sherlocks Körper und er stürzte nach vorne, direkt auf John zu.

Er hasste Gefühle, verabscheute sie aus tiefstem Herzen, denn sie machten einen schwach und angreifbar. Er hatte vor Sorge um seinen Partner zwei Tage lang nicht schlafen können und die Angst um ihn hatte ihn gelähmt, sodass er wertvolle Sekunden verloren hatte. Selbst jetzt zitterten seine Hände, während er verzweifelt versuchte diesen elenden Knoten zu lösen.

Er befreite John von den Handfesseln und stützte ihn. Wenn der Kleinere jetzt zu Boden ging, würde er nicht mehr hochkommen.

„Ich bin bei dir, John. Ich bin hier. Wir müssen hier raus, schnell! Meinst du, du kannst laufen, wenn ich dich stütze?", fragte er, gedämpft durch den Schal, direkt an Johns Ohr.

John nickte schwach. Er hatte zwar den Knebel entfernt, war jedoch nicht mehr in der Lage noch Energie fürs Sprechen aufzuwenden – vor allem, wenn er jetzt noch laufen sollte.

„Halt dich fest!", raunte Sherlock, nahm seinen Schal ab und legte ihn John um Mund und Nase. Dann ging er vor ihm in die Knie und löste auch die Fußfesseln.

Auf Sherlock gestützt, gingen die beiden dem Ausgang entgegen.

_Zu langsam. Zu langsam, zu langsam, zu langsam! So schaffen wir das nie rechtzeitig!_

Er stoppte, packte den geschwächten Mann, dem er grade versuchte das Leben zu retten, an Arm und Bein und legte ihn sich über die Schultern. Obwohl auch er viel Kraft einbüßen musste durch Übermüdung und Hunger, erhielt er die benötigte Kraft allein durch die Angst um das Leben Watsons und trug ihn eilig hinaus ins Freie.

In ausreichender Entfernung setzte er seine Last vorsichtig ab, lehnte John an einen Baum und brach selbst kurz darauf neben ihm erschöpft zusammen.

Moriarty war für den Moment vollkommen vergessen.  
>Dass dieser, unvorhergesehen von einer Drogenrazzia in seinem aktuellen Versteck aufgeschreckt und kurzfristig verscheucht, bereits über alle Berge war, sollten sie erst später erfahren.<p>

.

Sherlock versuchte durch lange Atemzüge wieder ausreichend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Im Hintergrund hörte er schon leise den alarmierten Krankenwagen und machte sich darum kaum Sorgen um seine eigenen Lungen mehr.

„Atmen", raunte er stattdessen John mit kratziger Stimme ins Ohr. „Tief durchatmen."

John nickte müde und tat es ihm gleich. Sherlock wusste, dass John wusste, dass sie jetzt möglichst viel Sauerstoff in ihren geschundenen Lungen brauchten, er war schließlich Arzt, aber keiner von beiden sagte etwas dazu.

.

Endlich kam der Krankenwagen. Sofort sprangen Sanitäter raus und eilten zu den beiden Männern.

„Ich nicht!", fauchte Sherlock. „Er braucht Hilfe! Ich brauche nur Sauerstoff."

Die Sanitäter wollten ihn auf eine Bahre legen und in den Krankenwagen schaffen, doch er wehrte sich, stand einfach auf und wartete, bis sie John endlich auf besagte Bahre gelegt hatten. Dann lief er neben dieser zum Krankenwagen, setzte sich auf einen der Sitze und bekam, wie auch John, eine Sauerstoffmaske aufgesetzt.

Die ganze Zeit über ließ er John nicht aus den Augen.

Sie wurden ins Krankenhaus gefahren und untersucht.

Sherlock wich nicht von der Seite seines Freundes.

John hielt noch immer Sherlocks Schal in seiner Hand.

.

Nachdem sie alles über sich hatten ergehen lassen, waren sie endlich für eine Weile allein.

„Es tut mir Leid, John", sagte Sherlock leise, nachdem er neben ihm Platz genommen und John Watsons Hand ergriffen hatte.

Auf Johns Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den er nicht lesen konnte.

Es beunruhigte ihn, dass er John noch weniger verstand als sonst. Weder konnte er in Johns Mimik lesen, noch sagte dieser etwas oder erwiderte den Händedruck. Es beunruhigte ihn sehr.

„Warum hast du mich im Stich gelassen?", fragte Watson dann doch plötzlich leise. Nun konnte Sherlock den Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen.

_Dich im Stich gelassen? Ich würde dich nie im Stich lassen! Dich nicht. Nur dich nicht. Niemals._

Verwirrt sah der Detektiv ihn an. „Wann habe ich dich im Stich gelassen?"

„Als die Polizei kam. Du bist fortgerannt, wie immer. Du hast mich ihnen einfach ohne Warnung überlassen."

„Mein Gott, John", flüsterte Sherlock, als er plötzlich verstand. John wusste nicht, dass er derjenige war, der ihn immer wieder direkt danach aus dem Polizeigewahrsam herausboxte. Dass er derjenige war, der dafür sorgte, dass alle – wenn auch wirklich noch so widersinnigen – Anklagen gegen ihn fallen gelassen wurden.

Na gut, er hatte es anonym getan, aber unter diesen Aktionen war ganz klar sein Name zu lesen. Dachte er zumindest. John scheinbar nicht.

Er seufzte und erklärte es John. Dabei hatte er wieder diesen typischen, etwas eitlen wie-kann-man-das-nicht-erkennen Blick aufgesetzt.

Und in diesem Moment sah John es.

Es war nicht nur das, was Sherlock sagte, sondern auch das, was er mit seinem eitlen Blick versuchte zu kaschieren.

Sherlock war besorgt um ihn.

Nein, mehr noch, er hatte Angst!

Und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass John Watson dem sonst so unnahbaren Sherlock Holmes wichtig war.

Sherlock endete und John lächelte ihn sanft und verstehend an.

„Ich danke dir", flüsterte John.

„Wofür?"

„Dass du mir gezeigt hast, dass ich dir doch nicht vollkommen egal bin."

Sherlock sah John geschockt an.

_Du? Mir egal? Wohl eher das Gegenteil. Oh, John, du hast aber auch wirklich gar nichts mitbekommen._

Sherlock zögerte. Wie konnte er das jetzt am besten ausdrücken? Er war nicht unbedingt der gefühlvollste Mensch aller Zeiten – wofür auch, bisher hatte es ihn auch nicht interessiert, was andere von ihm dachten –, aber bei John war das etwas anderes. John was etwas anderes. Etwas Besonderes.

Er zögerte noch immer.

Überlegte.

Entschied sich.

Beugte sich zu John vor.

Küsste ihn.

„Natürlich bist du mir nicht egal!", hauchte Sherlock gegen Johns Lippen, strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du. Es war so offensichtlich."

John spürte, dass Sherlock dabei war auszuholen und ihm alle Indizien direkt zu präsentieren – was er ohne direkte Nachfrage auch nur bei ihm tat – und lachte sanft.

Er zog den Detektiv, _seinen_ Detektiv, wieder näher zu sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut.

.

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>So, das war's. Ende. Eine Geschichte, zwei Kapitel, zwei Personen, ein Happy End. Hach, ich liebe es :D<em>

_Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Reviews sind immer erwünscht - ich möchte mich schließlich verbessern ;)_

_Vielen Dank für's Lesen und bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Mal!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Rose :)_


End file.
